


CapriWeek Shorts

by spiritoftruthandlies



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen, csa mention, sex mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritoftruthandlies/pseuds/spiritoftruthandlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based on the Captive Prince Week prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 (Memories)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: csa mention

_“Don’t tell anyone. This is our little secret.”_

_Laurent looked up, his blue eyes meeting the same blue eyes of his uncle and felt his blood run cold. He said in a small voice, “Yes, uncle.”_

_“Good boy,” his uncle said, running his fingers through Laurent’s hair._

Laurent woke with a start, feeling his pulse racing. He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest, his favored position when he had to wait for the nightmare to fade. He hated how real they felt even now, four years after it had all ended.

When he felt marginally better, Laurent got out of bed and made his way through his apartment to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with cold water. Then he leaned against the counter and looked out the window as he drank the water, watching the sun beginning to rise. His contemplative silence was interrupted moments later by his neighbor’s alarm clock blaring. The sound only lasted a few seconds since it seemed his neighbor was quick to wake up to it. Laurent wished his neighbor had let it go longer, because the sound might have grounded him.

Instead, he closed his eyes and listened intently to see if he could hear the sounds of his neighbor getting ready for whatever it was they were going to do this early. He allowed himself the indulgence of imagining what they were like, inventing a little story for them about who they were as a person, what kind of job they had… Laurent wished he could have a life like theirs, something inconsequential and not filled with nightmares about an uncle who had taken advantage of his naïveté.


	2. Day 2 (Laurel)

Damen was on strict bedrest in the days following his return to Ios. Laurent spent as much time as he could in Damen’s chambers. The remains of the Veretian Council, however, refused to meet with Laurent while Damen was around – despite rumors of a union of Akielos and Vere – so Laurent often had to leave Damen’s side to deal with the Council. Nikandros wrote letters to the kyroi and had Damen sign them before they were sent out.

Damen did whatever work he could when he was awake. The rest he trusted Nikandros with. Nikandros still ran the most important things by Damen, just to be sure of what Damen wanted. Most of what needed to be done revolved around reuniting Akielos, which could hopefully be done by bringing the kyroi together. Nikandros also took charge of quashing rebellions instigated by Kastor’s more dedicated followers.

Damen was able to stand and walk short distances by the time all the kyroi had arrived in Ios. They had been told that because of Damen’s injury and the need for the coronation to take place quickly, Damen would be coronated in the throne room at Ios instead of at the Kingsmeet. Fortunately, with the future of the kingdom on the line, the kyroi agreed to forgo tradition.

On the day of the coronation, Laurent helped Damen out of bed. He grabbed Damen’s chiton and draped it over him, beginning to pin it in place. Damen protested, “Laurent, I can dress myself.”

Laurent didn’t look up from where he was carefully pinning the chiton. “I know you can. I suppose I just want to return the favor for all the times you helped me with my clothes.”

Damen laughed. “Alright.”

Laurent arranged the red cloak over Damen’s shoulder and pinned it in place with the lion pin. He stepped back and gave Damen a once-over. He said, “You look like a king already.”

“I am.”

“Well, now you get to be a king officially.”

Damen smiled and then they began the journey to the throne room. It was slow-going, but eventually they made it. Laurent took his seat beside Damen’s throne on the dais. Damen carefully knelt on one knee before the dais. He listened as his duties were read and his ancestors were listed. He made his pledge to Akielos as its king, and then the golden laurel crown was placed upon his head. He rose and took his seat upon the throne. Everyone paid their obeisance to him. Then, one by one, the kyroi came before the dais and pledged their loyalty to King Damianos, starting with Nikandros, now the kyros of Ios.

When all the kyroi had made their pledges, Laurent rose and descended the dais. He turned to face Damen and gracefully went down onto one knee, holding Damen’s shocked gaze. Damen said, “Laurent…”

Laurent shook his head and said, “My brother of Akielos, King Damianos, I pledge my loyalty to you as an ally. I hope that as kings, we can bring peace and prosperity to Akielos and Vere.”

Damen had to take a few deep breaths before he was able to respond. “Our brother of Vere, we accept your pledge of loyalty and alliance. May Vere and Akielos prosper together.”

Laurent rose. His lips quirked up in a small smile reserved especially for Damen. Damen grinned in return.


	3. Day 3 (Friendship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this ended up being late. Also, there are brief sex mentions in this one.

Damen was just finishing tying up his horse when Nikandros shouted, “Race you to the water!”

Nikandros took off running towards the ocean. Damen turned and hurried after him. They unpinned their chitons as they ran and then dropped them in a heap in the sand far from the high tide line. They had to stop to remove their sandals, but it wasn’t long before they were running again. They ran straight into the ocean until the waves slowed them down. Nikandros turned around and said with a grin, “I won! I beat the Crown Prince of Akielos!”

Damen made a face. “Only because you gave yourself an advantage by starting the race as soon as you declared it. It’s a pretty Veretian tactic.”

Nikandros grimaced. “Ugh, no. I’m not _that_ dishonorable.”

Damen laughed. “Nik, my friend, I was only teasing!”

“You know, I heard the court in Arles is a snake pit.”

“Well I heard Veretians have sex… _in public_.”

Nikandros looked like he might vomit. “Ugh, really? That’s just too much. I mean, imagine being a prince and having to watch you parents…”

“No, stop!” Damen held up his hands and looked away. “I refuse to imagine my father like that! How does a king maintain respect if all the courtiers and nobles have seen him having sex?”

“That, my friend, is a question I think I would rather not know the answer to.”

“Agreed. Let’s… just enjoy the ocean.”

They waded out as far as they could, and then they started swimming. Damen dove beneath the surface and opened his eyes, hoping to see fish or a coral reef. Instead, he only saw a clump of seaweed floating towards him. He resurfaced and swam away from the seaweed, allowing it to continue on its slow journey towards the shore. At Nikandros’ concerned look, Damen said, “There was seaweed. I don’t want to get tangled in it.”

Nikandros sighed in relief. “Oh good. I thought it was a jellyfish or something.”

“I will _definitely_ tell you if I see a jellyfish.”

Nikandros kicked his legs out so he could float on his back. “This is so nice after a long day out in the sun.”

“It really is. I love living so close to the ocean.”

“I wonder how people in Dice survive, being so far from the ocean.”

“Baths, I suppose.”

“You should know these things. You’re the Crown Prince.”

Damen shrugged. “I’m only fifteen. I have plenty of time to learn.”

Nikandros splashed him with water in response. Damen quickly retaliated, and soon they were splashing each other mercilessly. They splashed each other until they grew tired, and then they headed back to the shore. They trudged up the beach to where they had discarded their chitons and flopped down in the sand. They rested in the sand in a comfortable silence. After some time, Nikandros turned his head towards Damen and said, “I have been selected to be a soldier of the Kingsmeet.”

Damen turned to look at Nikandros, his eyes wide in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes. I only learned of it this morning.”

“When-?”

Nikandros frowned and said solemnly, “I must leave within the week.”

Damen sighed. “It is a great honor to be chosen to be a soldier of the Kingsmeet. Only the best swordsmen are chosen…”

“I know, but it also means we will be separated for two years.”

“Two years is a long time.”

“I think it may be for the best. Your princely duties will only increase as we continue to get older. You will hardly have time for me.”

“Nonsense,” Damen said, a determined look on his face. “I will make time to spar with you, and you will be my closest advisor. You are my most trusted friend, Nikandros.”

“And you are mine, Damianos.”


End file.
